Harper
Harper - suczka rasy Border Collie. Jest zawodową aktorką. Pracuje na planie razem z Nathaniel'em. Jest również zakochana w nim po uszy. Charakter Harper jest stanowczą suczką. Nie daje sobie włazić na głowę byle komu. Potrafi odwarknąć. Często robi co jej się podoba i innych ma gdzieś. Jest przykładem damy i divy. Uwielbia się stroić, malować i odpoczywać jak inne suczki. Mimo to błoto nie jest dla niej straszne ponieważ pracując jako aktorka przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Kocha gdy ktoś coś za nią robi. Jest miła tylko dla przyjaciół i dla jej miłości. Jest szaleńczo zakochana w Nathaniel'u. Biega za nim przytula się do niego jak natręt. Marzy o tym by w końcu odwzajemnił jej uczucia. Jest w stanie skoczyć za nim w ogień. Gdy tylko ktoś go obraża od razu go broni. Co do jej wrogów jest wyszczekana i dogryza im jak tylko może. Jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba stanie do walki. Umiejętności Harper jest świetną aktorką i zawsze potrafi zagrać wiele ról, a także świetnie ukazywać ekspresję. Dodatkowo dobrze skacze i biega. Ładnie tańczy. Harper potrafi dość ładnie śpiewać. Dobrze wychodzi jej pływanie. Biografia Harper urodziła się wraz z jej rodzeństwem w Kalifornii. Był to ponury deszczowy dzień. Była średnia z jej rodzeństwa. Mama Harper urodziła ich na najwyższym piętrze z obawy o podniesienie stanu wody. Niestety woda lekko się podniosła zalewając piwnicę. Gdy lekko podrosła zaczęła interesować się filmami a głównie odgrywaniem ról wraz z rodzeństwem. Często to ona inicjowała zabawę w aktorów lub film. I zawsze odgrywała główne role najlepiej jak potrafiła. Jej rodzice oraz ich właściciele zaczęli baczniej przyglądać się zabawom suczki Widzieli drzemiący w niej potencjał. Pewnego razu bawiła się z rodzeństwem bawili się tym razem w jeden z musicali. Harper wtedy odśpiewywała piosenkę jej postaci. Każdy zauważył że wychodzi jej to ładnie. Mimo to na co dzień sunia lubiła być zwykłą suczką, dbającą o futro, wygląd. Nie znosiła jak jej rodzeństwo wchodziło jej na głowę niepotrzebnymi sprawami. Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia w całym mieście wywieszono plakaty że pobliski teatr organizuje kasting. Bez wahania Harper się zgłosiła jak i sugerowali jej to bliscy. Z początku była zestresowana jednak potem okazało się, że nie jest jedynym psem na kastingu. Było jeszcze pare. Niej oraz drugiej inne suczce udało się przejść. Potem przyszedł czas na długie i męczące próby, na które sunia chodziła chętnie. W dniu premiery suczka, której dano główną rolę zachorowała. Potrzebowali natychmiast kogoś kto by ją zastapił. I wtedy właśnie zgłosiła się Harper do zastępstwa. Pamietała tekst nieobecnej suczki. Z początku reżyser nie był przychylny sugestii jednak nie mając wyboru zgodził się. Spektakl był oszołamiający, a publiczność była zachwycona grą Harper która dała z siebie wszystko na scenie. W momencie gdy ludzie bili owacje na stojaka zrozumiała że w tym jest najlepsza i wie kim chce być. Marzyła aby wyjechać do Hollywood i grać w pierwszorzędnych filmach. Tydzień minął od spektaklu gdy przyszedł listonosz. Właścicielka rodziców suczki przeczytała go suczce na głos. Była to oferta z Hollywood. Jak się okazało na spektaklu było wiele gwiazd na widowni, które mocno doceniły grę suczki. Tym bardziej zdziwione były faktem że dała sobie radę z dwiema rolami, w tym jedną którą musiała zagrać bez przygotowań. Sunia wyjechała tam i zrobiła ogromną karierę. Na planie filmowym jednego z filmów wpadła na pieska, który grał wraz z nią. Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zapoznali się i przedstawili, psiak miał na imię Nathaniel. Wkrótce dowiedziała się że mieszka w Zatoce Przygód. Zatem z pieniędzy jakie dostała, wybudowała willę nieopodal Zatoki. Cytaty Dubbing * Wersja angielska-Liz Callaway * Wersja polska- Olga Bończyk Lubi * Odwiedzać Nathaniel'a * Dobro * Malować się * Stroić się * Być blisko Nathaniel'a * Boże Narodzenie * Sylwester * Walentynki * Wielkanoc * Lato Nie lubi * Kiedy Nathaniel'a nie ma * Zła * Kłamstwa * Torfu * Silnych burz * Nudy * Włażenia jej na głowę Hobby * Aktorstwo * Taniec * Śpiewanie * Pływanie Strach * Nathaniel'owi coś się stanie. * Burze Ciekawostki * Jest zakochana po uszy w Nathaniel'u, ale piesek nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia. * Mieszka nieopodal Zatoki Przygód w dużej willi. * Ulubiony kolor suczki to liliowy. Galeria 1563738670545.png Harper watching Nathaniel during his daily training.PNG|Kiedy masz trening, a na niego przychodzi...natręt...Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Awww kocham to ������ Idealne odwzorowanie rzeczywistości ❤️ HarperAndNathanielByShiraz.png|Harper i Nathaniel narysowani przez Shiraz cudo �� �� Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Adopotowana Kategoria:OC Chye